


The one with the babysitter named Thor

by thehumanoidprime



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, The hulk is bruce's son, bruce banner needs a hug sometimes, but he is trying his best, single dad bruce banner, thor is a babysitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehumanoidprime/pseuds/thehumanoidprime
Summary: Bruce Banner is a single father with a son who calls himself Hulk. Thor is a babysitter who descends into his life like an angel. Bruce definitely doesn't feel anything for Thor- no, that would be unprofessional. He's not thinking about how good Thor is with his son, or how seamlessly he seemed to fit into their lives. Not at all.





	1. The prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I thought of earlier today. I hope you all like it!  
> Hulk is not his real name, it's Hugo. He just likes to go by Hulk. (It will be explained later.)  
> Enjoy!

Bruce Banner was a simple man. All he had ever wanted was a happy family and a cosy home where he could be safe and content. He had stumbled through his life, moving from place to place to place, until he met the woman he thought was his home. They laughed together, were happy together. Eventually, they had a child together.

Hugo was, putting it lightly, a difficult child. Bruce Banner did not mind this, and instead tried his utmost to make Hugo happy, and have the life that he himself would have wished for when he was his age. The universe, however, hated Bruce.

“I’m sorry. I thought I could do this, but I can’t. I’m not coming back.”

Bruce’s world shattered with fifteen words. His supposed love packed her bags and left in the middle of the night, leaving only a small post-it note and the sour memory of loneliness.

Except, he wasn’t alone. He had Hugo, and he had his home, albeit less cozy than before with only the two of them.

However, now that Bruce was a lone parent he was confronted once more with his inability to take care of himself, let alone another human being. After 2 weeks of eating takeout every night, accidentally burning his hand on Chinese food and wearing half-worn clothes Bruce picked himself up, got himself to some cooking classes and only burnt through 4 shirts on his first attempt at ironing since she had left. Sure, Bruce and her had shared the ‘parent’ duties, but doing it all himself was a leap across a void that proved difficult for both him and Hugo.

Bruce was determined to be the man that his father wasn’t. He took days off to take Hugo out to the zoo, and the cinema, and the aquarium. Hugo seemed indifferent to most of these, but seemed to enjoy spending time with Bruce, so he considered it a proud success.

As time went on, however, Hugo seemed to act... worse. He got angrier, and grumpier, and misbehaved. The people around them blamed it on her absence, to which Hugo usually responded with an angry glare and stormed off. Bruce doubled his efforts at being supportive, in an attempt to help his son. It didn’t work.

Hugo continued to get worse, and worse, and worse. Angrier, and angrier, and angrier. Worst of all, Hugo began to be quieter, and quieter, until he barely spoke. It was as if he had built a wall around himself, and Bruce didn’t know how to knock it down.

One night, Bruce got home from work to find the home turned upside-down, with Hugo at the centre of it all. When he asked why, all he received was a shrug and “I was angry.”

That was the only time when Bruce had yelled at his son.

Hugo spoke up again, but only to scream back at him.

The two had parted sourly, stinging from the words and the guilt.

The next morning Bruce had made pancakes and the two sat silently at the breakfast table until both of them burst into tears. They hugged, and apologised, and Bruce promised never to get mad at his son again. Hugo looked up at him, and nodded.

Bruce realised that maybe, just maybe, it was not the best idea to knock down the walls his son had built. Walls were built for a reason. Perhaps, he should build a ladder over it? Or a door through it? Either way, he needed to find a way to help his son as he was.

So, he worked on anger management techniques, and let Hugo join a wrestling club after school. Hugo excelled at it, and came home with bright eyes and a _story_ to tell him.

After one particularly long story, Bruce had laughed and ruffled his son’s hair.

“Wow, you’re a real little hulk, huh?” He joked.

Hugo stared at him, and latched onto it.  That night, when Bruce put him to bed, and tucked him in with a ‘goodnight’; his son looked up at him and said “Hulk! I’m the hulk!”

After that, he would only go by “Hulk”. Bruce likened this to a superhero alias, or a wrester’s name when people asked. When called Hugo, Hulk would respond adamantly that his name was Hulk, and repeat it until they co-operated. Soon, everyone just referred to him as Hulk, but in moments of fatigue or stress when Bruce would call him Hugo, his son would shuffle up and give him a hug.

Bruce’s new approach seemed to work, although he would still get calls midday from the school telling him to pick up his son for ‘misconduct’. This usually meant punching some unfortunate child who had insulted, embarrassed or just plain inconvenienced Hulk. Bruce usually sat Hulk aside after such events, and heard his side of the story. Most of the time there was a legitimate level of the other student provoking him, and he had merely overreacted.

All in all, Hulk and Bruce were doing well. Both were steadily improving mentally, and in Hulk’s case, physically. The small boy had become a match for Bruce, and prided himself in being stronger than anyone he knew. Their days out became wrestling matches and sporting competitions, which Bruce was not keen on, but seeing Hulk happy was worth more than any amount of time spent surrounded by sweaty, middle aged men. Hulk seemed to sense that Bruce was uneasy at these places, and made sure to hold onto him tightly just like Bruce did to him, when he was afraid.

Bruce prided himself on being there for his son, but eventually came a time where he was torn. Tony had invited him to “a science shindig, Brucie!” and apparently, he “had” to be there. As much as he was keen to meetup with the prestigious scientists, he was reluctant to leave Hulk at home alone late at night. Until now, he had only really left Hulk for quick runs to the shops, or when he walked home from school by himself. Hulk had been adamant that he do that, because he was strong, and tough, and it was only ten minutes away so Bruce had agreed as long as he promised to be careful.

Regardless of Bruce’s protests, Tony had been persistent to the point that he just told Bruce to get a babysitter and come enjoy himself for once. Tony had been there for Bruce throughout everything, and had for once, given Bruce an actual idea. He agreed to go to the party, and began to search for a babysitter in the area online.

Eventually, he settled on someone nearby who offered a free night with any new family to ensure that they were a good fit. The amount of concern they had and the stunning reviews from others in the area gave him confidence in this sitter’s skills, so he gave him the details of Hulk’s temper and his approach to strangers. Mainly, that he would attempt to fight them. Bruce theorized that this was perhaps influenced by Bruce’s anxiety towards new people and that maybe his son was trying to protect them. He appreciated the gesture, regardless. He did wish that Hulk would stop trying to attack his substitute teachers though, as that was becoming a bit of a problem with the school.

Bruce had told Hulk about the sitter and the party, and Hulk’s response had been to demand that he helped Bruce get ready. As Bruce fiddled with his jacket for the ninth time, Hulk grunted and hopped off of Bruce’s bed to go get an apple juice carton for them both, and the two sat with them in the lounge area smiling like dorks. Bruce loved Hulk, and he knew that Hulk loved him back. That made all of Bruce’s life worthwhile, because Hulk was happy.

A sharp knock on the door made them both jump, and a lucky coincidence meant that Bruce managed to keep his outfit clean of juice.

“Hello! I’m the babysitter, Thor! Is this the right place?” called a cheerful voice, with a hint of a british accent mixed with something else.

“Ah-coming!” Bruce called, giving a look to Hulk that said ‘be nice!’ before going to open the door.

He was greeted with a tall, handsome, long-haired blonde. The man, presumably Thor, was smiling so brightly that Bruce had to metaphorically blink to process it. He was wearing an scruffy hoodie over a plaid shirt and holding an old and weathered umbrella. Small droplets of water rolled down his hair, and Bruce shook himself before stepping aside.

“Come in! Sorry if we made you wait, I didn’t realise it was raining this hard!” he rambled, leading Thor into the living room.

“Hulk? Buddy? This is Thor, the babysitter.” He smiled, giving a quick stern look towards his pouting son.

“Hello there young Banner!” Thor beamed, crouching down to the sofa’s level.

Hulk considered him for a moment.

“No Banner. Only Hulk.” He responded, before going back to his apple juice.

Thor seemed to pause for a moment before replying.

“My apologies, Hulk it is.” He thundered, laughing heartily.

Banner looked at them both, and considering the fact that Hulk hadn’t punched Thor yet, it should be safe to leave now.

“Ok buddy, I’m leaving for Tony’s party now.” Bruce called, heading towards the door,“Thor, If there’s any problem, you have my cell number, don’t hesitate to call.”

Hulk ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him in a strong vice-grip hug.

“Aaaw, Hulk, look- I’ll be back soon! Come now, I gotta go.” Bruce protested.

Hulk shook his head.

“Dad stay.” He pouted.

“I promised Uncle Tony I’d be there, buddy. You know I can’t break a promise.” Bruce negotiated.

“Lie.” Hulk responded, snapilly.

“I can’t!” Bruce sighed, “But, if you stay here and be nice to Thor while I’m out, I’ll make you green pancakes for breakfast.”

Hulk’s eyes lit up at the mention of Bruce’s signature concoction. Pancakes with green food dye.

“Promise?” He asked, eyes narrowing at his father.

“Promise.” Bruce told him, earnestly.

“Okay.” Hulk decided, letting go of Bruce.

“Thanks buddy. Love you.” Bruce smiled, proudly.

Hulk smiled, and latched onto him in a rapid last hug.

“Love you too I guess.” He smirked.

Bruce laughed, and looked over to see Thor looking at the two of them fondly in the doorway.

“OK, now go make Thor watch all those horribly obnoxious power ranger movies.” Bruce joked, stepping out of the door.

“Hey!” Thor called, in mock offense.

Bruce closed the door and opened his car door.

Yes, this was not how he imagined his life going at this point in time, but he was happy, and his home was cozy. Bruce was content.


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets home from his science meetup at Stark's place to find a sleeping Thor.
> 
>  
> 
> _insert "OH NO, HE'S HOT" meme here_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes i update consistently what are you talking about i didn't die

Bruce Banner returned home at 3 am. Tony’s party had gotten properly rowdy by 1, but Bruce was too polite of a guest to leave. He had endured the drunken scientists who, at the start of the party, had been very much great human beings. An hour in, and all semblance of good manners and politeness had gone out of the window for some, and 2 hours in and it was gone for most. Bruce was one of two non-drinkers, and the other had joined Bruce in leaving at 2 am and going home. They had exchanged numbers and emails after an awkward and later interesting conversation about her inventions. Bruce had remarked that she was quite young, and she explained she was a prodigy and also the princess of Wakanda. Bruce had stammered an apology for not recognizing her, and she had told him she had followed his scientific research from her own country. She was actually very amiable, and had informed him she was looking at universities in the area and that upon meeting Bruce, was definitely considering the uni that he worked at.

Bruce smiled at the thought, and glanced into the house as he quietly opened the door. He was greeted by the sight of Thor, passed out casually on the old green couch like he had always been there. Bruce inhaled sharply as he saw that Hulk was curled up next to him in his pyjamas, fast asleep too. Bruce temporarily forgot to breathe at how _quickly_ Hulk had warmed up to Thor. Maybe it was the power rangers movies? Or maybe it was just how kind the man seemed to be? Bruce wasn’t sure. As he crept past them to the kitchen to get some water while he considered whether or not to wake Thor so he wouldn’t be late to any prior arrangements in the morning, he caught his coat on the doorframe and Thor stirred gently, opening his beautiful blue eyes. Wait, since when were they beautiful? Bruce mentally kicked himself. Thor was _just_ a babysitter, and he would probably never see him again. Anyway, he was far too young and attractive for Bruce and-

Thor gently shifted, careful not to wake Hugo, and shuffled into the kitchen to join Bruce. Quickly, Bruce composed himself and hoped to whatever gods or science or whatever was in control of the universe that he wasn’t blushing.

“Hello!” Thor whispered, with a wave.

“Hi.” Bruce managed to croak out.

“How was your evening?” asked Thor.

Bruce couldn’t help but stare at the way Thor’s hair had become messy from his nap, and little strands of it curled around his face attractively. He also realised he had been staring at Thor’s eyelashes, which were long and beautiful.

“Banner? Are you alright?” Thor asked, his voice still a hushed whisper.

“Yes- sorry- I was lost in thought..” Bruce explained, gesticulating half-heartedly.

Suddenly, Bruce remembered Hulk, asleep on the sofa.

“I’m just going to carry Hulk up to bed. I’ll be back down in a moment.” Bruce informed Thor, hurrying out of the room before he said something that he regretted.

Bruce smiled softly at the sight of his son, curled up in his green-ranger pyjamas. He looked so quiet and peaceful, which was an odd juxtaposition to his usual demeanor. Bruce gently placed his hands under his son and brought him up to his chest and shifted him until he would be comfortable. He carefully carried the sleeping child up the stairs, avoiding the creaky boards until he reached Hulk’s bedroom. The white door’s paint was fading a bit, but the door had seen worse days. Bruce could still see a large crack that he had fixed from a time when Hulk had punched at it. He had got splinters in his knuckles and Bruce remembered sitting on the side of the bathtub as he removed each one as painlessly as possible. Hulk had been trying not to cry the entire time, and Bruce had told him that it was OK to cry.

 “Look at me! I cry all the time, and people don’t think less of me.”

“But you cry because you’re happy.” Hulk had protested.

“It takes a lot more to cry when you’re happy, sometimes.” Bruce had replied.

“But you’re right, I do cry more when I’m happy. I guess I’m all out of sad tears sometimes.”

“Bad to cry too much.” Hulk had told him.

“Crying shows you are strong.” Bruce pondered, aloud. “It  shows you accept what is making you cry.”

“Hulk will cry too, then.” His son had announced.

Bruce had been very proud of his son that day.

He shifted the memory from his mind, and gently kicked open the door. As usual, the room was a bit of a mess. Hulk’s clothes and shoes were strewn about the room, as well as his toys. The only neat part of his room was the meticulously organized desk and the shelf full of his wrestling books and equipment. Bruce placed Hulk onto the bed, and tucked the covers over him. The power ranger covers matched his pyjamas. They looked almost comical next to the racecar bedframe. Bruce had always wanted one of those, and he was glad that it was something he and Hulk would share memories of. When they had first got it, Bruce had sat Hulk on his lap and pretended that they were the two drivers of a famous racecar, about to win a grand prix. Bruce gently placed a kiss on Hulk’s forehead, before turning away.

Bruce tip-toed out of the room, halting to say “Good-night, buddy. Sleep well.”

He walked down the stairs to see Thor eating a pop-tart straight out of the package. He hadn’t even warmed it up or melted it, or anything. When he spotted Bruce, he jumped and choked on the sugary snack, and thumped his chest before wheezing.

“I hope you –wheeze- don’t mind that I ate a few of these..” He explained.

“It’s no problem, I mean, we don’t really eat them all that often.” Bruce grinned.

“What do you find so amusing?” Thor asked, a smile beaming from his face.

“You.” Bruce began, “Eating poptarts at-”

Bruce checked his watch.

“4 in the morning like it’s nothing unusual.” He laughed.

Thor pouted, and then chuckled heartily.

“I guess it is a little odd. But they taste lovely!” He protested, jokily.

The two remained in the lounge area, laughing for a while, before Thor frowned.

“I suppose I’d better be going, then.” He sighed, smiling.

It was a sad smile, one where his eyes were not joining in.

“I have a prior arrangement with my brother this afternoon. I believe he was planning on measuring me for some new clothes- he owns a tailor’s shop.” Thor explained.

“Ah, that’s kind of him.” Bruce had commented, unsure of what to say.

“Kind! I have half a mind to think that he just wants to stab me ‘accidentally’ with some pins again.” Thor laughed, smiling again, this time properly.

“Get this-One time, when we were children, he told me that he wanted to measure me for this new outfit he was making. So I stood there, and he knew how much I love his outfits, so he draped the fabric over me, and as soon as I was comfortable he stabbed me!” Thor proclaimed, his eyes lighting up with excitement as he told his tale. His hand gesticulated wildly, telling the story with his words.

“What happened?” Bruce asked, enthralled by Thor’s storytelling.

“Our father and mother rushed in, because I cried out in pain, and my older sister couldn’t stop laughing. Loki, that is, my brother, acted like he had done nothing! I didn’t trust him with pins for a while after that, and he still stabs me ‘by accident’ almost every time I go to see him.” Thor sighed, placing his hand to his forehead dramatically.

“Oh?” Bruce had smirked, enjoying the story.

Suddenly, Thor leaned in very very very close to Bruce’s face, and held his hand over his mouth like a conspirator.

“I am almost certain that he purposefully neglects to stab me one time out of every few so that I lower my guard.” Thor whispered, with a wink.

Bruce could _feel_ his face burning red from the proximity. Oh dear. This man, he was going to be the death of him.

Thor chuckled, and if Bruce had looked, he would have seen him peek at his expression, his hands clasping each other nervously.

“Well-I guess I’ll see you around, Banner.” Thor smiled, walking towards the door to get his battered umbrella.

Bruce followed, saddened by the reminder of his departure.

Thor stuck out his hand and Bruce shook it. The man had a grip like iron, no, stronger.

“Yeah, I’ll see you around.. Thor..” He said quietly, and waved, as the man walked down the path and out of the garden.

“And out of your life.” Bruce’s head reminded him.

Bruce sighed and walked back into the house. He crept upstairs and into his room, changed into his pyjamas and out of the semi-fancy outfit he had been wearing all evening and collapsed onto his bed.

Sleep did not come easily, and all he could think about was Thor, and when he tried not to think about Thor, he was reminded _of_ Thor, and thus the cycle repeated

When he eventually fell asleep, he dreampt of Thor being a magical prince, with a hammer and a cape, and Bruce being the cursed monster that he fell in love with. That, he thought, looking up at the white ceiling as he awoke, was certainly a reminder of his mental state. He needed to work on that.

But first, breakfast! He had promised someone green pancakes!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was only going to do 5 chapters, but this one scene became a chapter by itself. I might add more but I'm not sure yet haha. Hope you guys enjoyed this one, though.


	3. The beginning of the middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Hulk go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!  
> I apologize for the chapter name but i promise it will make sense in the end! :D

Bruce woke earlier than he would like, as his son clomped across the landing into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

The man held his head as he checked the time on the clock, and groaned when he noted that it had only been 2 or 3 hours since he had eventually fallen asleep. 

He heard the shower and managed to pull himself out of bed as his son got ready for the day. Hulk was, for the most part, independent. He was very much a morning person, seizing the day to get as much out of it as possible, whereas Bruce was more than happy to lounge in bed for a while. Despite his protesting eyes, he grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and trudged downstairs in his slippers to make breakfast.

He quickly pulled out his old recipe book from under the counter and began to mix the pancake mix, finding the pan to cook them in and starting the first one as the shower switched off, and the familiar footsteps clunked back to Hugo’s room. A few seconds later, his son hurtled down the stairs in a green button-up with purple shorts, hair still dripping and the smell of apple shampoo wafting from the freshly-showered locks. 

Bruce grinned and flipped the pancake in the pan with a spatula, watching as his son dived into one of the cupboards to grab a plate with his favorite wrestler on it and sat at the island, watching his father cook.

“Morning Hulkinator.” Bruce hummed, as he deposited the pancake on the boy’s plate, and ruffled his hair gently.

“Green pancakes!” He cheered, digging into the delicacy with ease. After a moment of chewing, he added “Morning Dad!”

Bruce continued cooking, making several pancakes and stopping briefly to scoff a few of his own, before reaching the end of the batter.

“Flip it!” Hulk chanted, as Bruce prepared to lose the splat of pancake and have to clean his floor.

“Here it goes!” He cried, flipping it as hard as he could, eyes closed.

There was an audible splat, and when Bruce opened his eyes Hugo was laughing and as he followed his son’s line of sight he realised why.

“Ceiling Pancake.” Hulk stated, as Bruce began to chuckle.

“Indeed.” He replied, wondering how on earth he was going to get it down. In the end, he settled for leaving a pan under it and dealing with it later, and focused on making his son’s packed lunch for school.

He passed it to Hugo, who gave him a quick hug before waving goodbye and heading out the door, leaving Bruce to get ready for teaching at the University.

A few nights later, Bruce woke up to the sound of the door slamming behind Hugo as he got home from school. He had had the day off, and had taken the opportunity to nap in his dressing gown and pyjamas in front of some scientific documentary he had recorded but never had time to watch.

Opening the fridge, Bruce noticed a distinct lack of food. They were also out of Pop Tarts, he noted, probably from when Thor had been babysitting. Turning to face his son, who had just deposited his plate in the sink and was now sat drawing at the table.

“How do you feel about a shopping trip?” He asked.

“Where?” Asked Hulk, squinting at Bruce suspiciously.

“The supermarket?” Bruce replied truthfully.

Hugo nodded at him, but still gave him a side-eye.

“I promise we won’t have to go clothes shopping, I know how much you hate it. We just need to grab some groceries and then we can come back home. If you want, we can even stop at the park on our way?” Bruce added, sealing the deal.

Bruce began to head for the door to leave but was stopped by his son’s raised eyebrow.

“What is it?” Bruce asked.

Hugo pointed at Bruce’s dressing gown and pyjamas, and the man sighed and thanked him for reminding him before quickly going upstairs and changing into a long-sleeved button-up and some grey trousers. 

The two of them hopped into the car and drove to the nearest supermarket, ready to get their snacks.

Hugo immediately grabbed the two of them a trolley, pushing it round despite being a bit short to see where he was going. This resulted in Bruce apologising to a few people who had encountered some minor collisions, but they steadily began to accumulate their list of groceries.

They were almost finished when Bruce spotted a familiar face staring with  _ gorgeous  _ confusion at the packets of pasta. Hell, nobody should be able to look that good while looking so befuddled at a packet of farfalle. 

“Come here often?” Bruce called, tapping the man on the shoulder.

“Huh?” Thor replied, jumping out of his skin.

His hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, and as Bruce watched it gently tumbled around his face, before catching himself and looking at the packet Thor was staring at.

“Why are you having a staring contest with that pasta?” Bruce asked, pointing at the packet.

Thor looked at the pasta as if he had only just noticed he was holding it, before looking rather sheepish.

“My brother asked me to get him some groceries as he is busy working and won’t be able to make it out. As much as I love him, he has a tendency to overwork himself.” Thor explained.

“What is he working on, if you don’t mind me asking?” Said Bruce.

“Well, our friend Brunnhilde is getting married next year, and Loki has already decided to work on the dress because he wants it to be perfect. He’s also making the dress for her fiance, too, so that they have complimentary outfits. It is very admirable, and I am sure that Brunnhilde and Diana will look absolutely stunning.”

It was obvious from the way that Thor gushed that he cared deeply for his brother and his friends, and a part of Bruce wanted very badly to be one of those people that Thor cared for.

“Oh, congratulations to them!” Bruce beamed.

Thor gave him the most astoundingly joyous grin, before nodding. He seemed to hesitate, and Bruce couldn’t help but wonder if he had been about to launch into a hug.

Bruce was interrupted from his thoughts by a tug on his sleeve by Hugo, who had been waiting patiently up until this point.

“Oh, right! Hulk, you remember Thor, don’t you?” Bruce smiled.

Thor waved and flashed a friendly smile at the young boy.

Hulk walked over to the pasta section and picked up a packet of penne and handed it to Thor.

“Good pasta. Better than bows.” He told him, taking the farfalle and placing it back on the shelf.

“Thank you for your help, honorable friend!” Thor said, bowing to him like a knight.

Hulk grinned back at him and then gave his father an odd look.

“Park.” He explained.

“Oh, right! Well, we’d better go. I promised someone that we’d go to the park after our shopping.” 

“Ah, I see. Wouldn’t want to get in the way of that!” Thor shook his head.

The three of them proceeded towards the tills, before waving goodbye at the entrance to the store.

Bruce sat at the wheel of their beat-up old car and composed himself before driving off. It just wouldn’t do to keep thinking of Thor, he was far too old and far too busy with his son to deal with a relationship. Wasn’t he?

He was so lost in his feelings that he didn’t notice the grin on Hugo’s face and the knowing shake of his head at his hopeless father. His dad was not the most subtle of men, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late! I fell into some writer's block over this fic, but I have regained my inspiration and plan to finish writing it! I have it all planned out, so now It's a matter of sitting down and agreeing with my ideas!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> this work is dedicated to all my pals in the thorbruce discord server. yall are the bees' knees and ily. <3


End file.
